


My time has come

by Gir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nico Dies, Nico Feels, Sad Percy Jackson, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir/pseuds/Gir
Summary: Nico dies and when the heroes are going to be rewarded Percy has only one wish.





	My time has come

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing everything belongs to their respective owners.

"What do you mean you can't bring him back!"

Percy yelled as he stood in front of the gods, seething. He couldn't believe this, all of his service, pain, suffering, and his _time_  that he devoted to this damn quest, all for nothing. Sure the world was safe and Mount Olympus was still standing but damn did he feel useless. 

After they practically took a year of his life they still weren't satisfied. They even had the damn audacity to shove aside his request. 

"Son, what you are asking is impossible of us." Posiedon began before Percy rounded on him. 

"I don't care what other offers you try to give me I just want Nico back!" Percy shouted as his legs buckled, he fell to his knees and bowed his head deeply as sobs racked his body. 

"Please, don't do this to me, haven't I done enough for all of you?" Percy sounded utterly broken as his voice cracked. He looked up at Hades. 

"You've done it once for Orpheus, you can do it again." Percy pleaded as he slowly stood up and walked in front of Hades throne and kneeled, bowing so low his head touched the floor. 

"I won't." Hades replied in a cold voice. 

"Father, please." Hazel pleaded as she ran to join Percy bowing her head as well. 

"No, Hazel. I cannot break the natural order, even if he is my son Nico chose his fate and he chose to die for Perseus." He glared in Percy's direction as he spoke. 

Percy stood up, anger back in his eyes as he glared at all of the gods. 

"You don't want to bring Nico back, fine. But don't come crawling to me the next time Olympus is in trouble. I won't be there."

With those last words Percy stormed out of the throne room, doors slamming shut behind him as he let his rage seep out of him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this!!


End file.
